kndfandomcom-20200222-history
Operation: M.A.U.R.I.C.E.
Information The episode starts when a group of Teens break in to ten year old Numbuh 9's bedroom. Thinking that he is asleep, they try to fire their 'Pox Gun' at him. Suddenly, Numbuh 9 leaps up and yells for the rest of his team, the old Sector V, and they bravely fight off the Teens. After the teens fly away, Numbuh 11 gives Numbuh 5 her hat. Unfortunately during the battle, the teenagers 'poxed' Numbuhs 8A and 8B. Angered, Numbuh 9, or Maurice, makes a vow that he ("''will never rest until he discovers) the source of the teens pox, and totally, utterly, completely, (destroys) it!''" Three years later at his decommissioning, Maurice and the current Sector V are talking about how he discovered that the teens got the chicken pox from an unmarked island. He then appears to be decommissioned in front of the rest of the Kids Next Door. This is a very sad moment for everyone. Either the same day or the day after, Numbuh 5 is asked what she wants for her birthday by Numbuh 3. She shouts at Numbuh 3. Realizing her mistake, Numbuh 5 apologizes and says she doesn't want a birthday because no matter how hard they work, they will eventually become teens. She even points out how unfair that an excellent operative like Maurice was decommissioned. Numbuh 1 then suggests that they monitor him and make sure that he doesn't join the enemy. It is revealed by Numbuh 2 at this point that when a KND operative is decommissioned, active KND operatives are forbidden to interfere with said operative's life from that point on, and let them live normal lives as teenagers. Regardless, they still plan to watch out for him. They are beaten up by Cree (the former Numbuh 11) while they are spying on Maurice and Numbuh 5 gets poxed. A few weeks later, Numbuh 5 goes out on her own to find Cree. She destroyed an entire teen naval convoy with M.A.R.B.L.E.s before getting one of them to divulge the location of Chickenpox Island. When she is there, she makes two terrible discoveries; Maurice has joined Cree's side and is now evil and the Teens have developed a ChickenPox Cannon, capable of infecting every single kid at a 'fairground' with the disease, thereby leaving teens three whole weeks to themselves. Numbuh 5 then surrenders, accepting that she'll be a teen soon enough. Cree is so touched that she hugs her sister. Suddenly, every chicken coop on the island blows up. Cree immediately thinks that Numbuh 5 betrayed her but Maurice shouted, "Watch out. Kids Next Door." A M.A.R.B.L.E. then hits her, knocking her into the flock of chicken, before being sucked into the cannon. Without anyone besides Numbuh 5 realizing, Maurice changes the course of the cannon and aims it at the pep rally at Cree's high school. He then reveals that some special agents, like him, who are completely loyal to the Kids Next Door are allowed to remain operatives, but must pretend to join the Teens and spy on them from the inside instead. However, he tells her that she can't tell anyone, even if they are in her sector. He advises that if she plays her cards right, she may be asked to join them. Numbuh 5 then leaves as Maurice destroys the cannon. Just then, Sector V arrives to rescue her, having received her "distress call" (which had been sent by Maurice). As they depart an exploding Chickenpox Island, Numbuh 3 berates Numbuh 5 for running around with the chickenpox. The final scene is at the Lincoln's house, where Maurice comes to see how they are doing. (They are both sick since Numbuh 5 was poxed by Cree, and Cree was poxed by the cannon.) Cree whispers to him that she has a plan to get back at KND. He listens and winks at Numbuh 5. She winks back. During the credits, as Numbuh 5 walks down a street filled with adult villains sienors and teens, but one winks back at her, confirming that she is a teen operative. Starring *Numbuh 5 *Maurice *Cree Addition Appearences By *Numbuh 1 *Numbuh 2 *Numbuh 3 *Numbuh 4 *Dr. Lincoln *Teen Ninjas *Numbuh 100 *Numbuh 274 *Numbuh 362 *Numbuh 60 *Numbuh 86 *Numbuh 65.3 *Numbuh 275 *Numbuh 12 *Numbuh 8A and 8B Trivia/Goofs *In the end credits, Numbuh 5 passes by two kinds of people. The first kind are supposedly those who had been decommissioned at 13, as they are depicted with frowns, with pale complexions and clothing. When Numbuh 5 encounters a group of teens, one of the teens is assumed to be an undercover agent because of her more intensified complexion and clothing, along with a smile and a wink she gives Numbuh 5. After Numbuh 5 returns the smile, she passes by two smiling adults with lively intensified complexions and clothing, the second kind. *Numbuhs 8A and Numbuh 8B resemble Alvin and Simon from Alvin and the Chipmunks. *Numbuh 2 and Numbuh 4 had disappeared from the screen earlier before Numbuh 1, 3, and 5. *Several Kids Next Door operatives make cameo appearances in this episode: Numbuh 100, Numbuh 274, Numbuh 12, Numbuh 60, Numbuh 86, Numbuh 275,Numbuh 65.3, and Numbuh 362. *When Numbuh 362 is shown in the crowd, her helmet does not have purple horns and she is not wearing her orange sweater. *Maurice is the only character that Numbuh 86 has ever shown any regret about having to decommission, normally regardless of the person she shows nothing but contempt for them and seems openly happy about the decommissioning itself, this could be due to her respect for him or it could possibly just be because he was apparently cooperative. M.A.U.R.I.C.E. Category:Season 4 Category:Love Episodes Category:Long Episodes